The Greatest Love Story Ever Told
by WeCanFlyToGallifrey
Summary: "Daddy, how did I get my name?" She asked. "Its a long story." her father replied. "Is it a love story?" "Oh yes." he said. "It's the greatest love story ever told." The Doctor and Rose's love story as told through the eyes of someone very close to both of them


**The Greatest Love Story Ever Told**

"Daddy?" the brunette girl asked. "How did you choose my name?"

"It's a long story Rose, and its almost bedtime."

"Please tell me? It can be my bedtime story!"

"All right. Just stay quiet, you know your mother doesn't like you being up too late." Rose giggled and got under her covers. Her dad sat down on the bed next to her, tucking her in.

"Once upon a time-"

"Daddy, is it a love story?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I would even say it is the greatest love story ever told."

"Really?"

"You'll see. Once upon a time, there was a man who traveled all around in a blue box. This box was bigger on the inside, and it could go anywhere you could ever imagine."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes Rose. Anywhere. Do you want to hear the story or not?" She closed her mouth and nodded.

"Well, this man was called the Doctor. And he was very, very lonely. But then one day, he was saving the world, and he also happened to save a girl. Now this girl was the most beautiful girl the Doctor had ever seen. She was almost as beautiful as your mum!" He poked his daughter in the stomach. "And because the Doctor was so very, very lonely, he asked the beautiful girl to come with him. They traveled, and fought ghosts, and monsters, and robots, and with every adventure, the Doctor fell more and more in love with this beautiful girl, and she began to fall in love with him. But then one day, he changed. He was still the same man, but a little bit different. He looked different, and talked different. It took a while for her to trust him, but she ended up loving this new Doctor even more. They kept fighting against all of the evil monsters, but then, one day, they came back home. Then, they picked up another passenger to fly away with them. Now this new passenger, he wasn't as smart as the Doctor, or as handsome as him, but he loved the beautiful girl too. But because she was in love with the Doctor, she never looked at the new passenger twice. So when they went to a faraway place, one they could never return to after they left, he stayed. Because he needed to defend that world. And while he was there, he learned that he was a lot braver than he thought, that he could do anything he wanted too. The Doctor and his companion continued to travel around, and save the world. Then one day, he lost her. She fell into the same world as the other passenger, the one who became brave. Even though both of them were heartbroken, they went on with their lives in their separate worlds. The doctor had more people traveling with him, though he never loved them like the one he lost. But then, one day, she found a way to get back to him. And they ran towards each other like nothing else mattered, and they saved the world one more time. The Doctor and Rose, saving the world again."

"So I'm named after her?"

"Yes, you are." he smiled. "Then, the Doctor went back to live with Rose in her world, but not before dropping the other passenger off back in this world."

"And that passenger, that brave man, was your father." said Martha, walking into the room.

"And I found your mother, and we all lived happily ever after." Mickey said, smiling. Rose yawned, closing her eyes.

"That is the greatest love story ever told." said Rose sleepily. Martha and Mickey walked out of the room.

"Are you ever gonna tell her what really happened?" Martha asked.

"That is what happened, babe. The Doctor and Rose are happy together. Happy and in love. I wanted her to know that story. Maybe when she's older."

"So you really think I'm more beautiful than Rose?"

"How long were you listening?"

"Since once upon a time. C'mon, past your bedtime too." They looked back at their sleeping daughter again. The Rose for this world, to carry on her father's bravery, and her namesakes legacy. Who knew, maybe, someday, she would save the world too.


End file.
